


Late Night Revelations

by alpacaswithhats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's late, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, No Despair, Sleepy Cuddles, This is ridiculous, What are titles, based on a prompt, just two beautiful boyfriends being beautiful, lots of fluff, what are summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacaswithhats/pseuds/alpacaswithhats
Summary: "Kazuichi was well aware that he was whining again yet he couldn’t care less. This was a life or death matter after all, the base of his very existence began tumbling down as one of his core beliefs was blown away like that."or: Two boys in love are cuddling at 1 am and Gundam makes a discovery that will cause Kazuichi to question the principles of aging.





	Late Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I found the OTP Fluff Generator and simply played around with a few shippings, but this prompt just spoke to me more than it should have.
> 
> Premise: Gundam is playing with Kazuichi's hair and finds a grey hair. Kazuichi then has a quarter-life crisis.  
> Bonus: College AU

It was well after midnight and Kazuichi regretted all his life choices up until this moment. He honestly wasn’t sure how he was convinced to spend his whole Sunday evening watching animal documentaries in the first place – especially when a horrible Monday with an even more horrifying group presentation was creeping closer and he really _really_ should have rehearsed his parts some more. Yet here he was, snuggled comfortable against Gundam’s chest while lazing on his comfortable couch, which he swore seemed way cozier than his own in his apartment.

 

Said breeder was running his fingers through Kazuichi’s bright locks, not unlike how he petted his countless animals, which were currently happily snoozing away in their cages, just like the two of them actually should as well. The soft caresses didn’t help the situation in the slightest as they only made him feel even sleepier and incredibly content.

 

He couldn’t help but let out a pleased hum. He would be lying if he said the documentaries didn’t catch his attention. Even though he wasn’t as obsessed with animals as his friend – he still couldn’t quite get himself to actually call Gundam his boyfriend yet, even in his own thoughts -, the show was more interesting than he ever gave it credit for.

 

However, he was unable to focus on the screen any longer with his mind drifting and his eyelids slowly fluttering shut at the wonderfully comfortable atmosphere settling around them. His blissful state of inner peace didn’t last long though. All of a sudden, Gundam let out one of his trademark evil laughs, causing Kazuichi to fall off the couch, nearly scraping a heart attack.

 

Still trying to steady his racing heartbeat, he simply stared at his friend in disbelief while the man continued laughing ominously. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Kazuichi calmed down enough to speak.

 

“The fuck, man?”, was all that he could blurt out. Gundam finally ceased laughing for the time being, however a not-so-evil grin stayed plastered on his face. He crossed his arms across chest with a look Kazuichi couldn’t call anything but smug.

 

“It seems that me training your demonic powers hasn’t been in vain.” When Kazuichi only continued to stare at him dumbfounded, he decided to elaborate further. “The great lord of the underworld appears to have blessed you with an even greater power, not unlike mine. And it’s starting to display on your mortal vessel as well.”

 

After taking a few moments to decode his friend’s unique speech pattern, he still didn’t feel like he knew what was going on entirely.

 

“I’m not sure if I should ask but whaddaya mean exactly? How does it _display_ on my body?”, he decided to ask while eyeing the breeder suspiciously. Said man simple continued to smirk at him and started pointing at his head with one of his fingers. Kazuichi was still at a loss.

 

“Your mortal body is unable to contain the full potential of your powers so it’s slowly starting to show the strain your aura puts on it.”, Gundam explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Kazuichi blinked at his friend once, twice. Slowly, his eyes followed where exactly the bandaged finger was pointing and he swallowed, a feeling of dread filling his stomach. _No way._ Gundam was pointing to his head, yes, but more precisely to the white strands, which were definitely dyed no matter how fiercely the self-proclaimed ruler of ice would argue against such foolishness.

 

The mechanic was unmistakably panicking now because there was just no way he could be referring to that. Hair dye may be okay but this was the actual real deal, completely natural and at the same time the complete opposite of natural. His inner horror must have shown on his face since Gundam nodded slowly, his previously confident expression softening into something less certain.

 

No. Way.

 

 _‘I’m out.’_ was all his brain supplied in this situation. Not helpful at all, thank you very much brain.

 

“I have a grey hair?” Kazuichi whisper-yelled eventually once he found back his voice. His mind was still reeling over the revelation. He was barely 19 years old, still at the prime of his life, so this was absolutely impossible. Ridiculous. Insane.

 

Gundam confirmed his previous question with an almost imperceptible nod. His expression had fully transformed into confusion by now as he was unable to comprehend why his partner was so in shock over the turn of events. It should be a moment worth celebrating, considering that his spiritual power was growing this well and would only be nurtured even further in his presence.

 

While the breeder still pondered his boyfriend’s curious reaction, Kazuichi was having a real life crisis. He started questioning all principles of adulthood, trying to figure out just how on earth he – still a teenagers to be exact, still at the beginning of his life – earned himself grey hair. Still kneeling on the floor from his previous stunt, he simply let himself fall forward. With an exasperated groan, he planted his face on the couch. The silence that followed wasn’t exactly pleasant nor uncomfortable, yet it still hung awkwardly and heavily between the two.

 

“It… appears that you seem troubled over this new turn of events, Kazuichi.” The breeder said quietly and almost carefully, not really sure how to handle this situation he didn’t quite grasp.

 

“Of course I am, dumbass, I am 19 and already growing grey hair? I thought that was only an old people-thing!” Kazuichi was well aware that he was whining again yet he couldn’t care less. This was a life or death matter after all, the base of his very existence began tumbling down as one of his core beliefs was blown away like that.

 

Gundam only shook his head in disbelief, an amused smile growing on his face at his partner’s antics. He always tended to have a dramatic streak once 1 am passed. “You do not comprehend the entirety of the situation, beloved one. You possessing these powers beyond a mere mortal’s capacities is a wonderful gift, one that you don’t seem to appreciate enough. Of course, it’s only natural that the mate of the great Gundam Tanaka is no ordinary mortal, yet with abilities of this extant there is nothing to fear! You will be able to stand proudly next to the Forbidden One, entirely unaffected by the poison running through my veins. Keep your head held high, Kazuichi, for this is a feat unattained by any other mortal creature!”

 

The mechanic slightly lifted his head off the couch to stare at the other boy with one eye, fighting down the blush that was threatening to show on his face. He really wanted to stay upset just a little longer, simply for the sake of being petty after being kept awake for far too long, however Gundam wore a truly excited expression on his face after finishing his monologue, so he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his features.

 

“You are such a dork, do you know that?” he mumbled and lazily climbed on the couch again. Gundam simply wrapped his arms around the smaller body, but Kazuichi felt the silent laughter rumbling in his broad chest.

 

He rolled his eyes just for good measure and finally allowed them to slide shut. He may not admit it out loud, but he didn’t mind spending his nights like this. Lazing on the couch, watching some animal documentary and cuddling with his idiotic boyfriend – he swore he started blushing just thinking that word - definitely wasn’t at the bottom of his “nice ways to spend time”-list.

 

Preferable next time wouldn’t be a Sunday night with classes afterwards. The warmth emitting from the taller body was enough to pacify him for now though, so he finally let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber, gray hair long forgotten. He didn’t even notice Gundam shuffling to turn off the TV and grabbing a nearby blanket to cover them both. Once everything was set, he allowed himself to smile openly at the sleeping boy slightly drooling on his shirt and decided to call it a day as well.

 

Both of them had a hard time getting up the next morning, their sleep drunken struggle only intensified by the four fluffy hamsters, who decided to get cozy on their blanket during the night, still sleeping peacefully on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check the generator out as well, it's truly a gift!  
> http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all have a great day/night and enjoyed a bit of Soudam fluff!~


End file.
